


Smooth Seas, Rough Roads

by JustMyType



Series: The Quick and the Dead [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Flashfic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMyType/pseuds/JustMyType
Summary: I seem to have taken to this "switch off the voice whispering in your ear and just post the damn thing" thing. Sorry. (Not sorry.) Many thanks to the fabulous flash fic organisers! (i.e. Blame them :P ) (It's ok, I take full responsibility for any un-thought-through nonsense that may have been created here really.)This is a followup to the story I wrote in 2 hours for the challenge:The Path Never Does Run Smooth. This was also written in less than two hours after a cursory glance at the rest of the challenge prompt list put ideas in my head that were more enticing than editing/rewriting the Phrack fic that I've already been editing/rewriting for months that I meant to be doing in that time.





	Smooth Seas, Rough Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have taken to this "switch off the voice whispering in your ear and just post the damn thing" thing. Sorry. (Not sorry.) Many thanks to the fabulous flash fic organisers! (i.e. Blame them :P ) (It's ok, I take full responsibility for any un-thought-through nonsense that may have been created here really.) 
> 
> This is a followup to the story I wrote in 2 hours for the challenge: [The Path Never Does Run Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387745). This was also written in less than two hours after a cursory glance at the rest of the challenge prompt list put ideas in my head that were more enticing than editing/rewriting the Phrack fic that I've already been editing/rewriting for months that I meant to be doing in that time.

It would have been fair to say that even Phryne Fisher was a bit taken aback by the gusto with which Jack Robinson began to make love to her. They were in a public place after all even if it was rather a deserted one at present. She lay back on the picnic rug, all thoughts of sandwiches or cakes wiped from her mind by the insistent fingers making their way up her thighs and then edging inside her knickers; she even forgot how tired and annoyed she was as those fingers began rubbing gentle circles on her nub, around and around. The man might have got the wrong end of the stick about her planned walk for today but on the whole he had been admirably quick at figuring out what pleased her.Though perhaps she communicated what she wanted better in the bedroom than outside it. She’d remember that in future.

As Phryne lay back she closed her eyes lest she be blinded by the midday sun, it was still shining although there were clouds gathering over the sea now. Spring in England, the good weather could never last. Jack smiled to himself once he was sure she wasn’t looking. He cast a glance over the deserted beach. This was a new one for him. He and Phryne hadn’t yet had a talk about their previous lovers and he rather hoped that they never did. He was assuming that her history was peppered with liaisons in idyllic and illicit locales and he didn’t feel any need to know the details. He suspected that she thought his sexual history was far plainer than hers and in that she would be mostly correct. His adventures outside the marital bed were limited but so far he seemed to have acquired skills that were satisfying her. The useful skills were the same ones that made him a good detective: patience, observation, a willingness to try out ideas until he found the one that worked. He stopped his lazy circles and dipped his fingers down in search of the further lubrication that he knew would be waiting for him by now. Phryne lifted her hips forcing his fingers deeper in.He hummed into the sea air; it was always nice to feel your attentions were appreciated.

Was he really going to do this? Here in the open? From what she had seen of the map they were a couple of miles from civilisation, but even so. She’d had lovers with an exhibitionist streak before, given to getting their clothes off in the open air and wanting to make love to her in places that were bound to lead to discovery. Even in her dreams of Jack Robinson, some of which had been pretty wild, she’d not thought he was one for this kind of behaviour.Given the cautious nature of his character they really must be very safe here. He was right that they’d seen no one all morning; the map showed that there was no other way to reach this bay than the path they’d followed; if anyone was to appear they would surely see them from a distance and be able to…. oh God, it was absolutely glorious what he was doing with his fingers, just the right amount of pressure to drive her wild, and then when he pulled her knickers down far enough for the sea breeze to catch on her most intimate parts - the cool touch of the air added a whole new dimension. It was exhilarating because this was so not the type of thing that Jack did. But coming half way around the world to follow her wasn’t in his nature either and he’d done that as well. What other secrets were there to uncover? She was finding this relationship between them to have far more depth to it that she ever thought any relationship could have.

Assured of their relative safety Phryne pushed up in order to swap places with Jack.

“Lie back,” she ordered.

“But I was enjoying…” Phryne cut his words off with violent kiss; Jack quickly responded with equal vigour. She realised that someone had to take responsibility here. They couldn’t spend hours playing each other, they still had to walk the rest of the coastal path this afternoon. The fun needed to be accelerated.

She ripped open the buttons of Jack’s short trousers and pulled out his cock; in a flash she’d switched her attentions from his tongue to take the whole of his gleaming purple head into her mouth. Jack’s sigh could probably be heard back at the hotel, however many miles away that had been.

He was trying just to concentrate on the movements Phryne was making, up and down his cock, licking and sucking, relishing the way the warm cavity of her mouth was rhythmically swapped for the cool bite of open air. He put his mental image of the map away, they were definitely miles away from anyone, that much he was sure of and he wasn’t going to ruin this moment by worrying any more than he had done already. But it was true that it would be foolish to expect to spend hours pleasuring each other here the way they had done in a succession of beds and hotel suites over the last few weeks.

Jack’s hands were on her head, pulling her away from him, firmly but not roughly. Desire was driving him rather than the need to control her. They separated and fell back into position on the beach, what Jack thought of as the traditional position, the one he had the most experience of, just about the only one he’d really known until Phryne had showed him how entertaining other arrangements of bodies and limbs could be.And Phryne was quite happy with this arrangement in the here and now. Jack’s shorts were still round his thighs giving him little freedom of movement; she’d shucked her own knickers whilst pleasuring him and could therefore wrap her feet around his waist as she urged him to take her deeply.

Hard and quick was a novelty for them yet; their explorations of each other indoors had certainly not been sedate but they had been deliberately, and delightfully, prolonged. Phryne found her voice and implored Jack to hurry, something he found remarkably arousing and he came quickly shouting a loud curse into the heavens as he did so. In turn, his shout and the shaking of his body as he attempted to keep thrusting to sustain Phryne’s pleasure did the same function for Phryne and she tensed and shuddered as she went over, not a ripping orgasm but a gently satisfying one that she was happy to take as the current conclusion. They both lay listening to the sound of waves crashing on the shore and the seagulls circling overhead. Jack's weight was heavy but the sand was soft beneath the rug.

A large raindrop landing on Jack’s bare bottom brought him back into the present day. With another curse he pulled away from Phryne and fastened himself back into his short trousers. Phryne was watching him through half closed eyelids. He pulled her skirt back down over her and leant down to kiss her. They could take their time with this now.

“Hello!” a voice rang out from very near by, “I thought I heard someone. Can you help me?”

Jack thanked his lucky stars that they both at least looked fully dressed and were only kissing, which was probably scandalous enough.

“I say, I’m sorry, don’t stop on my behalf!” The interloper had just noticed that there were two of them on the rug and had turned a violent shade of beetroot as he did so.

“Are you alright?” Phryne was on her feet first and offering the young man her arm as he staggered down the sand dunes towards them. She looked more surprised at the raindrops making wet marks on the sand than she did that someone had found them.

“I’m fine, no, really, just a little, it’s my friend…” the man’s words were coming out as a torrent of incomplete fragments, “the car, he stopped, I don’t know…”.

“The car?” Phryne asked, “Where’s the car?”

“On the road,” he replied, pleased to have a simple direct question to answer.

“Where’s the road?” Jack added.

“Just over here.” The young man pointed back over the dunes.

Jack and Phryne looked pointedly at each other. There hadn’t been a road of any sort on the map. They started to explain this to the young man but realised it didn't really matter any more. Jack gathered their as-yet-uneaten lunch into the knapsack and Phryne picked up the blanket. The young man picked up Jack’s map.A discarded scrap of lavender silk was left on the sand.

“You’ve dropped your handkerchief, Miss,” the young man said, and Jack leant down and quickly palmed Phryne’s lavender silk knickers and put them into his pocket.

“We wouldn’t want to litter,” he said, “now, I think we’d better see if we can help your friend.”

They trudged up and over the sand dunes in a line of three.Not fifty yards from the other side of the dunes was a rough but well made road with a large black motor car stopped askew a short way onto the verge. Jack and Phryne rushed to tend to the figure slumped behind the wheel. Jack picked up an arm to feel for a pulse. Phryne pushed the back of her fingers into the driver’s neck trying to pick up a pulse there. They looked at each other, holding their gaze for a long moment as they both held their breath.

“Nothing.” Phryne said first. Jack shook his head in confirmation and turned back to face the now much paler young man.

“I see your problem,” he said, waving their map, “this map hasn’t been updated since 1912 and we didn't build this road until after the war.”

Phryne picked up an item lying on the empty passenger seat and looked closely before handing it over to Jack who looked around at the increasing rainfall and realised that time wasn't on their side.

“The map is the least of our problems now,” Jack said, "I think you've some explaining to do."

Phryne had that glint in her eye, and Jack couldn’t deny that it was a delight to see it. What they had been doing in England up to now had been very good. But this, _this_ was what they were best at.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I used were _purple, road, dialogue: “Don’t stop on my behalf”_


End file.
